Go Ahead and Eat
The 9th Suggestion: Go Ahead and Eat (食ってよい, Kutte Yoi) is the ninth chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Exhausted with the constant demands of the Student Council, Akune jokingly asks Zenkichi if he can quit the Student Council. Exhausted himself, Zenkichi is not amused by Akune's attempts at humor. When Medaka insists that even she is starting to feel worn down by all the paperwork, Zenkichi comments that she doesn't look it. Medaka complains that there are too many requests by clubs for funds, and that there is no fair way they can give money: if it were split up among all the clubs, there would be too little to do anything. Zenkichi notes that Vice-President aside, not having a Treasurer is really hurting them now. Akune mentions that he can understand; as a former member of the Judo Club, he knows that every extra dollar helps. Zenkichi makes mention of how many clubs the school actually has. When Medaka tries to offer her own money, Zenkichi shoots her down. He remembers that Medaka lives alone, having earned a great deal of money by solving the juggling theorem when she was in middle school. While trying to decide how to give finds, he suggests that they give the most money to the most deserving club. He offers that they turn the inter-club relay race into a competition to decide which clubs should get funding. Medaka decides that it is a good idea, but that it would be unfairly in the Track Team's favor. Zenkichi then suggests that they hold the competition in the school's new pool. At lunch, Zenkichi discusses with Shiranui how it has been decided to hold a club battle swim meet on Sunday in the new pool. When Shiranui points out that such an event seems to be in the Swimming Club's favor, he replies the events will not be water-based, despite taking place in a pool. Shiranui starts acting smug, and tells him that any event in the water can't be called fair, because there are three members of the Swimming Club who are very pushy when it comes to money. When he presses her to tell him what she means, Shiranui coolly tells him to ask her in a more polite manner. When he asks her while bowing, other members of their class comment that the pair have a sick way of getting along. Shiranui then tells him about how the members in particular will do anything for money; in fact, will only do something if it is for money. She then warns Zenkichi to be careful, as even if Medaka is invincible, it doesn't mean she can't lose. In an undisclosed location, the Swimming Club discusses the upcoming club battle swim meet. Tangeshima calls it a retarded event, though Yakushima tells him not to be that way. Yakushima calls it an event made just for them, and encourages the others to enter. Kikaijima insists that they will get money if they win, so there is nothing to complain about. As a group, they decide that when they win, they will be one step closer to reaching their dream of filling a pool with money. Come Sunday, Zenkichi is amazed to see how many people have come to the swim meet. Akune tells Zenkichi that fifteen clubs have come, a surprising amount. As they talk, Zenkichi takes note of the people he recognizes, and wonders where the Swimming Club is. Medaka greets all of the assembled clubs, giving a somewhat Darwinist pep talk to inspire them to compete hard. Zenkichi goes on to explain the rules of the swim meet. Before he finishes, Medaka interupts him, wanting announce the last part herself. She the reveals that the Student Council will be taking part as well, and that anyone who can score higher than them will receive funding directly from Medaka's own pocket, three times the normal amount, no questions asked. The members of the Swimming Club look pleased, Nabeshima thinks to herself that she will get to challenge Medaka, and Zenkichi and Akune are seen kneeling on the ground, thinking that they begged Medaka not to do this. Medaka then declares the meet will begin, with the first event, water basketball. Zenkichi thinks to himself that this was supposed to be a peaceful event, and after what Shiranui said, he is getting a bad feeling. Kikaijima asks the others what they should do after Medaka makes her announcement. Tanegashima alleviates Kikaijima's worries, insisting that in the water, they are better than the beast Medaka, and Yakushima tells the group that anything other than first place is out of the question. Characters in Order of Appearance *Note: Bold = First Appearance #Kouki Akune #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Medaka Kurokami #Hansode Shiranui #'Sotsu Tanegashima' #'Mogana Kikaijima' #'Umumichi Yakushima' #Habataki Hyūga #Isagi Isahaya #Nekomi Nabeshima #Kizashi Yuubaru #Mahibi Moji Category:Chapters